


Как прожить свою жизнь в теле твоем?

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [7]
Category: Tales from the Loop (TV)
Genre: Art, Bodyswap, Cyberpunk, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Robots, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Эксперименты с неизвестным артефактом могут связать лучших друзей и бродячего робота так, как они даже не могли себе представить.
Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919638
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Как прожить свою жизнь в теле твоем?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поменяемся?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422925) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020), [szelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena). 



> "Связывающие нас узы": обмен телами между людьми и роботами.
> 
> "Может быть, моя личность и простая, но я не круглый дурак. Когда Дэнни ушел, я еще час лежал один, обдумывал все, и наконец понял. Да, Дэнни именно он, а не я. Я как и был, “Эй ты” или “Тот робот”. Девочка, что звала меня Железным Страусом давно выросла и не приходит ко мне. Это действительно не мое тело. Это тело Дэнни, а он сам сейчас в теле Джейкоба. Глупые люди обязательно лезут во все штуковины с дверцами, что находят в лесу. Я бы никогда не полез в нее, и не потому что не помещаюсь. Петля порождает много странных вещей, а люди думают, что могут всеми ими пользоваться для своего развлечения".

[Cпецквест: SCP-2151 "Связывающие нас узы"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2151)


End file.
